


Twice

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shadow Siblings because Mayuyu is a kickass older brother, and reincarnations exist, in which Akashi and Seijuurou are two different personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seijuurou has fallen head over heels in love and Akashi didn’t want to know or deal with it whatsoever… or how it took Kuroko Tetsuya two dates in two different coffee shops to understand the men called Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

Akashi, contrary to all beliefs, was the quieter between the two. Seijuurou talked much more than him and Akashi didn’t really care. He fathom that it was because Seijuurou had so much more to say than Akashi could ever have. Seijuurou enjoyed having witty banters that left father utterly displeased after dinner while Akashi preferred silence while he enjoyed his meal. It wasn’t like his father was a great company anyways, Akashi always liked to eat his meals in silence.

But the fact that Seijuurou talked more than him never meant that Seijuurou was the nicer of the two. The mismatched-eyed man loved getting under people’s skin with the blatant display of authority, Seijuurou once confessed that he found this very amusing. He loved making people flinch in fear, or never having to apologize for what he did since he was ‘absolute’. Well Akashi thought that he was absolute too, but not in the extent of Seijuurou’s near god-complex.

So imagine his surprise when he heard Seijuurou’s normally calm and commanding voice blabber the word 'I love you, marry me.’ in total awestruck like he was a blind man who saw a rainbow for the first time.

Akashi perked up from the shogi board they had in the shared room in their inner mind. Seijuurou’s part of the room was empty, of course, since he was the one taking control at the very moment, but it glowed with a soft glow that never happened before. Curiosity got the better of him and Akashi closed his eyes, trying to look through Seijuurou’s eyes at this very moment. Who did Seijuurou confess to? Was it someone they knew?

And it took Akashi another second to realize that he didn’t really want to pry. If Seijuurou thought that it was important, he would tell Akashi. But he opened his ears so he could hear things that happened outside this room. He was still curious, after all.

_“Oh. Ah. Thank you? My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and you are?”_

Whoa- what? Did Seijuurou just proposed to a man they’d never seen before? Seriously?  _That_ Seijuurou?

_“My name is Seijuurou,”_ simple and straightforward, it sounded like Seijuurou alright.  _“You are a sight to behold, Tetsuya.”_ It took every inch of Akashi’s self control not to peek out of their mind just so he could see the man Seijuurou had fell for in the first sight. But he shook his head and returned his full attention to the shogi board beneath him.

It wasn’t his problem. If Seijuurou wanted him to know, he’d know.

* * *

Much later at night, Seijuurou appeared within their room with the grace he usually commanded whenever he faced Akashi. Seijuurou always had this conviction and determination to be the regal and domineering persona in front of Akashi and the main personality found this silly, but let it slide anyways.

It didn’t take twenty seconds for the golden-eyed man to walk over to the other side of Akashi’s shogi board and reset all the pieces he had. Akashi didn’t mind, he often did the same thing, after all.

“My friend,” Oh, here goes another of Seijuurou stupid habit of addressing Akashi as his friend because it sounded cool and archaic. All of his acts of trying to look cool would actually mean something if Akashi didn’t know what this guy was thinking whenever he whipped up his antics. “It seems that I have fallen in love with someone.”

“I heard.” Akashi answered simply. After all the act of speaking out what happened to them in a day seemed extremely silly to Akashi. He may not be in control, but still, what happened to Seijuurou happened to him as well. The only part he didn’t know about a situation that happened them is what Seijuurou thought of it. Talking, for both Akashi and Seijuurou, was a medium for them to know what the others thought about a particular situation that presented itself to them.

And yet when Seijuurou did what he did– confessing his love to a total stranger– it was no longer secret. For it was  _Akashi Seijuurou_ who said out loud that he was in love with the other man, not only  _Seijuurou_.

Akashi had always think that it was troublesome for Seijuurou to do things that involved another person in their complex yet simplistic relationship they share. Dating was out of the question, really. They were lucky that they were functional enough to not be deemed as lunatics. Akashi had all the company he needed from Seijuurou, no matter how batshit insane his counterpart was, but Seijuurou didn’t share the sentiment.

Seijuurou wanted other people to acknowledge him, acknowledge his superiority, acknowledge his entire being. Akashi didn’t understand himself. Some people say that Seijuurou was another part of him; one he tried to suppress so very much it created another personality, others say that Seijuurou was another person entirely. Akashi didn’t get it, didn’t want to get it– Seijuurou was always there ever since he could remember and he really didn’t want to change that.

“Akashi,” Seijuurou called as he moved one of the pieces forward. “Yeah?” Akashi replied.

His counterpart stared at him, eyes focused on Akashi’s being instead of the board before him. Seijuurou then closed his eyes. “I’m in love with someone.” Akashi moved his gaze from the board and to Seijuurou’s face. An eyebrow was raised in confusion– ridicule, even.  _Is he serious?_

“You only met him today, Seijuurou.” Akashi sighed. “There is no way you are  _in_ love with him. Attraction? Yes, maybe. But love? It’s too farfetched.”

But Seijuurou, instead of seeing any sense, frowned instead. The other narrowed his eyes at Akashi, as if confused with Akashi’s explanation. But then his counterpart stood up.

“Oh, I see, of course you don’t remember.” There was a smile, one tiny little smile Akashi had never seen on Seijuurou’s face as he turned on his heels and headed to his own space. “Sei-!”

“We know him, Akashi. But I don’t think he remembered us. Well, even  _you_ don’t seem to remember him.”

“Come here and explain then.”

But Seijuurou waved his hand and his space disappeared into darkness, signaling that he didn’t want to talk. Akashi sat back down on his bed, just trying to understand just what Seijuurou meant.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya worked at a funeral home half the time and spend the other half being a librarian in a dead shift.

Ogiwara-kun had once said that he took to being a 'shadow’ too seriously. And he had been having concerns that maybe,  _maybe_ , he did. Being a shadow seemed so cool, and it seemed to coincide with his luck in finding jobs. Kuroko’s skill in makeup was something he didn’t want others to know, so he contributed his skills to the dead. His art could stay forever as the people he dressed go on another journey. It was a comforting thought.

The other half of his time was spent guarding the library from 10PM to 6AM, the shift for desperate people who were probably hunted by time to study or to finish their papers. Only during the finals week the library will be filled with people and Kuroko enjoyed the nightly solitude his daily life had to offer.

This was until he met a very peculiar man with blazing fire for hair and mismatched crimson and gold for his irises. His name is Akashi Seijuurou and he wanted Kuroko to marry him.

Why? He didn’t know. But he very much would like to find out.


End file.
